


Paternity

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansen家的父親節。<br/>（字數：約4,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

父親節是一個很遙遠的節日，打從Chuck十歲那年，這個節日就與他絕緣。

戰時，Herc和他幾乎不跟對方說話，而隨著派駐在不同國家，無論父親節的日子是九月的第一個星期天，抑或六月的第三個星期天，Hansen家都不曾有什麼慶祝的活動。在他成為Herc的搭檔之後，情況也沒有變化，由於那個節日從未影響他們的戰鬥訓練，而在Drift裡，Chuck甚至沒有察覺到Herc對此節日有任何期待。

戰後，Chuck獨自回到澳洲，他的父親則留在香港。儘管這年冬天他們的關係有了突破性進展，但九月過了一半Chuck才猛然想起他忘記父親節那回事。

隔年，Herc退休回到家鄉，父子兩人忙著適應各自的新生活，Chuck一面在空軍基地工作，一面準備搜救員考試；Herc積極參與轉型後PPDC的各種公關活動，並且加入社區巡守隊，繼續為保護大眾貢獻一份心力。那段日子⋯⋯Chuck相信他從沒過得如此瘋狂，他們幾乎逮到機會就在宿舍裡做愛，彷彿他們想要把禁慾那幾年錯過的全數彌補回來。

第三年，他們有了Paula。

起初Chuck不怎麼喜歡家裡多一個人的念頭，撇開他壓根不知道該如何和七歲女孩相處，一旦她來到Hansen家和他們共同生活，Chuck再也不能興致一來就把手伸進Herc的褲子裡。儘管如此，Chuck總不可能對Herc說「為了我們的性生活，別讓那個戰爭孤兒進我們家門」這等泯滅人性的話吧？

他們徹底打掃住處，清空原本堆放雜物的小房間，重新粉刷牆壁，並且添購了新傢具，床舖、衣櫥、收納櫃、書桌椅等，將空房佈置成兒童房。

約定的日子到了，父子二人坐在門前的臺階，等待社工載Paula前來。Chuck兩眼發直瞪著街道，忐忑不安抱怨說：「誰曉得該怎麼和小女孩相處啊？」

「你小時候和Mako是怎麼相處的？」Herc反問。

Chuck立刻回答：「她不一樣。」

Herc微微一笑，「我相信你會沒問題的。」

「你對我可真是有信心。」Chuck沒好氣回了這句。

不過，事實證明Herc說的沒錯，經過大約兩星期，Chuck就習慣了Paula和他們住在一起的生活。

最初，Chuck和Paula的互動只限於他牽Max出門散步時帶著她同行，等到那位精明的小女孩發現Chuck的沉默寡言是因為他經常不知道該說什麼，而不是他不喜歡她，Paula開始在散步時對Chuck說 _任何事_ ，學校、同學、朋友、老師、教練、中途之家、醫院、鄰居、寵物、白日夢……

Hansen父子輪流接送Paula上學，Chuck陸續認識了Paula的學校老師、班上同學的家長、以及她的壘球隊隊友。Chuck認為Herc才是家長，他自己比較像是年記大一輪的兄長。他的世界中心不再只有Herc和Max，現在多了一位個性活潑但因外表缺陷而困擾不已的小女孩。貼在冰箱門上的行事曆是Paula專用的，標示需要家長出席的學校活動、球賽練習時間、牙醫門診預約、諮商時段等等。Paula是他們注意力的焦點，花費在她身上的時間和精力無法計量，不只一次Chuck好不容易找到機會在深夜爬到Herc的床上，他卻已經筋疲力竭，什麼都還沒做就呼呼大睡。

決定領養Paula是個意氣用事的決定，Max離開的那天，Chuck在哀慟之中一時衝動做出的倉促決定。Chuck曾經對Herc說過，或許有一天他們可以一起領養小孩，但他總以為「那一天」應該發生在他三十歲之後，而非在他二十五歲生日之前。

突如其來的身分轉變令Chuck無所適從，身為父親是個陌生的概念，而他在幾乎沒有心理建設的狀態當中已經成為七歲女孩的養父。自認不是稱職個父親的Herc反倒老神在在，他告訴Chuck別擔心，過去半年裡他和Paula的互動關係，不會因為完成收養程序而在一夜之間完全改變。

儘管Herc並未如同Mako戲稱的，當個負責寵溺小孩的爺爺就好，他仍後退了一步，讓Chuck扮演管教小孩的家長。漸漸地，Chuck學會傾聽，也學會在Paula犯錯時拉下臉責備她。在Paula身上，Chuck看到了Mako的影子，也看到了他自己——怪獸戰爭是他們這個世代的傷痛，活下來的人都得學習和戰爭造成的創傷相處，一起重建屬於人類的滿目瘡痍世界。

Chuck和Herc經常在一天結束時坐在餐桌旁討論與Paula有關的話題，雖然在她成為Hansen家新成員之後，Chuck和Herc的親密互動機會銳減，但Chuck卻認為他和Herc從未如此密不可分。每當壘球隊的假日練習結束後，Paula一手牽著Chuck，另一手牽著Herc，嚷著我們去吃優格冰淇淋，Chuck總不由得想著，她就像是Drift，將他們父子連結在一塊，她的喜怒哀樂同時牽動他們的情緒，和她一起生活的經驗是他們共享的記憶。

那是一個春天的週末，Chuck勤務結束返家時已經過了平常的晚餐時間，他期待的是冷凍微波披薩——或許再配上一杯啤酒——沒想到一進家門，他發現Herc、Paula、以及豐盛的餐點正在等著他，餐桌上擺著一大碗生菜沙拉、盤子裡盛裝令人垂涎三尺的肉派、兩瓶冰啤酒、還有一個覆滿新鮮水果的蛋白霜蛋糕。

「今天是什麼大日子嗎？」Chuck好奇問。他一面緊張想著， _難道我忘了Paula的生日？……不，Paula的生日在三月。_

「你竟然忘記了！」女孩說：「今天是父親節。」

喔，對，今天是九月的第一個星期天。該死，他又忘了。

Chuck有點歉疚瞄了他父親一眼，Herc聳了聳肩，隨口說：「快點坐下來吃晚餐吧。Paula興沖沖準備了大半下午。」

「這些都是妳煮的？」Chuck驚訝問道。

「只有蛋糕是我烤的。」Paula回答，然後她補充：「Herc有幫忙。他還載我去買材料。還有買沙拉和肉派。」

Chuck忍不住哈哈大笑。做菜不是他們父子的強項，能端甜點上桌的Paula已經贏過了他們。

餐後，Chuck幫Paula收拾餐具，然後三人擠在客廳裡的長沙發上，一起觀賞Paula喜歡的老電影，內容是農場裡一隻會說話的豬立志成為牧羊犬。

電影才開演不久，Chuck聽到沙發的另一端傳來微弱的鼾聲。

「Herc睡著了。」Paula用嘴形無聲說道。

Chuck摟了一下女孩的肩膀，耳語回答：「沒關係，讓老頭子睡。」

「你說過不可以叫他老。」

「噓！小聲點，別讓老爸聽到。」

Paula吐舌頭，露出頑皮的笑容，她的注意力回到銀幕上那隻溜進主人房子偷鬧鐘的小豬。

近兩年Herc突然變老了，彷彿長達十年的戰爭他全憑過人的意志力頑強撐到最後，一旦他終於能夠允許自己放鬆，長期累積的疲倦開始浮現，迫使他不得不放慢腳步讓自己休息。就一個快要五十歲的人而言，Herc的健康狀況和體能都不錯，然而他對鬢角和下巴新生的灰色毛髮有點在意。

Chuck和Herc不常談論年齡的話題，但他知道那是Herc掛念的一件心事。在Herc的想像中，他認為Chuck的理想生活應該是找個年紀相仿的對象共組家庭，而不是和一個年長二十多歲的祕密情人糾纏不清。Chuck只覺得老爸的煩惱莫名其妙，他愛Herc，Herc的年齡無關緊要，就算Herc對性的需求與二十幾歲的年輕小伙子差了一截，他不介意多數時間自己解決，只要Herc不介意偶爾縱容他就好。更不用說現在Chuck也當了父親，某方面而言，他確實找到了一個對象並且和對方共組家庭，照理說Herc沒理由再煩惱了。

電影才看到一半，Paula偎在Chuck身旁也開始打盹。Chuck有點無奈低下頭看著女孩，猶豫是否該叫醒Paula，敦促她洗臉刷牙上床睡覺。不，還是算了，讓她在這睡到電影結束吧，若把她叫醒，她還是會堅持坐在電視前，努力睜著眼皮，直到片尾工作人員名單出現在銀幕上，她才會心甘情願進浴室盥洗準備睡覺。

靠在Chuck身側的重量一輕。他轉過頭，發現Herc醒了。Herc攬著Paula的肩膀，動作極輕拉著她，讓她往另一邊倒，靠在Herc的懷裡。Herc以眼神示意，他會陪Paula，Chuck可以利用這個機會先去洗澡和更衣。

雖然兩人中間隔著一位小女孩，但Chuck卻感覺到Herc和他之間不存在距離。不需要言語，不必藉助Drift科技，只消視線相對，他就能理解Herc沒說出口的話。

Chuck輕手輕腳站起身，避免他的動作吵醒Paula。經過Herc身邊時，他彎下腰，將嘴唇貼上Herc的下巴，停留了好一會才不捨地挪開。

他快速沖澡，換上家居的T恤和短褲。待他回到客廳，剛好趕上Paula睡眼惺忪打了個哈欠，他們一起看了牧羊犬比賽的電影結局。

明天要上學的Paula終於甘願離開沙發，Chuck跟在她旁邊，盯著她確實刷牙、洗臉、上完廁所，回到臥室換上睡衣，他才走進Paula的房間，坐在床沿向她道晚安。

「Chuck，你喜歡今天的晚餐嗎？」

「我很喜歡。」

「那我做的蛋糕呢？」

「很好吃。謝謝妳。妳害我明天要多跑一公里消耗熱量。」

女孩笑了。她心滿意足躺下，Chuck拉起毯子蓋住她。

Drift讓Chuck有機會認識真正的Herc，分享Herc的記憶。他體驗過Herc以父親身分照顧他的情感——也體驗過Pentecost對Mako的情感——但直到他遇見了Paula，他才 _真正_ 體悟在Drift裡經歷過的感情。

Chuck低下頭，親了一下Paula的臉頰。這是Chuck第一次親吻Paula，他的嘴唇觸碰到她臉頰凹凸不平的傷疤。

「Paula，那些笑妳的人都是笨蛋，他們不知道這是妳打敗怪獸的證明。」

「……才不是。」

「我說是就是！」

「……你也有嗎？」

「有什麼？」

「打敗怪獸的證明。」

Chuck想了想，他拉起衣服，對她展示戰鬥服在他腹部留下的灼傷疤痕。「雖然我身上的跟妳的不太一樣。」

「你的疤痕比較好看。而且不在臉上。」

「……好吧。我想這一點我比較幸運。」

「Chuck？」

「嗯？」

「這就是你沒有結婚的原因嗎？」

「 _嗄？_ 」

「Sally說，結婚就是兩個人會脫光光躺在床上。你不想要別人看到你的疤，所以你沒有結婚，是嗎？」

Chuck哭笑不得望著好奇等待答案的Paula。 _見鬼，這些小女孩們平常都在聊什麼啊？_ 「不，我沒有結婚，和身上的疤痕沒有關係。」

「……喔，好吧。」

「妳該睡了。」

「好啦。」Paula摟了一下Chuck的脖子，「晚安，Chuck。」

「晚安，Paula。」

Chuck關掉床頭燈，離開Paula的臥房，並且半掩上房門。

屋子裡安靜無聲，Herc離開客廳時順手熄了大燈，看起來他也打算休息了。

「晚安，Dad。」

「晚安。」

Herc來到Chuck跟前，他們交換了一個代表晚安的輕吻，但那個晚安吻逐漸加深，並帶有強烈的暗示意味。當Chuck開始撫摸Herc的大腿時，Herc稍稍別開臉，瞥了一眼Paula的房間。

「我們會小聲一點？」Chuck抱持希望問道。

Herc考慮了一秒，然後他點了點頭。

Chuck開心地握住Herc的手臂，拉著老爸走進他的房間，反手關上房門。

 

 


End file.
